El Heredero De Grindelwald
by Rocks Peverell
Summary: 21 años han pasado desde la derrota de Voldemort. Pero Harry devera pelear contra un nuevo y poderoso enemigo.
1. La piedra en el museo

El Heredero de _Grindelwald_.

By **Rocks Peverell**

Capitulo uno: La piedra en el museo.

Luego de años y años de búsqueda, el deseo de su bisabuelo por fin se aria realidad aunque sea parcialmente, por fin había encontrado una de las reliquias que tanto deseaba y la había encontrado en el lugar menos esperado: un museo _muggle. _No le había importado matar aquellos guardias de seguridad, ya había matado antes; sabia que sus secuaces esperaban afuera, pero necesitaba hacer esto solo.

Lentamente se acerco a la pequeña urna de cristal donde se encontraba aquella piedra negra y brillante con un símbolo grabado, el cual había sido el escudo de batalla de su bisabuelo y que tantas veces había visto en su academia Dumstrang. No podía aguantar más - _Reducto - _grito apuntando hacia la urna de cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos haciendo un gran ruido, estaba solo a centímetros de tener la piedra. Su mano de largos dedos se estaban cerrando sobre su fría superficie cuando de repente y sin aviso se vio rodeado de 10 magos apuntándolo directamente con sus varitas.

- ¡Deja eso! – dijo un hombre alto de pelo negro y desaliñado, que lo miraba a través de unos lentes circulares con mirada de estupefacción – soy el jefe del departamento de aurores, deja eso o tendrás que vértelas con nosotros

- ¡JAMAS! – dijo al momento que tomo la piedra y con un giro trato de desaparecer, pero era muy tarde, ese auror le había lanzado un embrujo anti-desaparición sin que se percátese y ahora 10 voces le gritaban _Desmaius _al unísonoTuvo que ser muy ágil para agacharse y evitar los hechizos, que hicieron a 2 aurores quedar fuera de combate por sus propios compañeros, y con un rápido movimiento pudo hechizar a otro.

Era el solo contra siete aurores, ya no quedaba escapatoria, cuando de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió y cinco hombres de túnica negra con un símbolo en su pecho entraron, ahora eran siete contra seis y la batalla se tornaba mas intensa.

-_Impedimenta- _grito uno de los aurores a uno de los secuaces que acaba de entrar, pero un encantamiento escudo paró el hechizo. –_Crucio - _gritaban los secuaces, haciendo retorcer de dolor a un auror, la batalla se tornaba más feroz.

Ya en total seis aurores estaban tendidos en el suelo sin poder pelear, ese fue el momento en que el jefe de los aurores se acerco a pelear contra el ladrón de la reliquia.

-_Expelliarmus – _grito el auror.

_-Avada Kedavra – _dijo él_ – _pero algo extraño paso al momento en que los hechizos chocaron. Su varita empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. No podía soltar la varita, no entendía que demonios pasaba.

Ese fue el instante justo cuando un chorro de luz dorada salía de las varitas haciéndolas conectar.

Y entonces algo empeoro más la situación. Empezaron a elevarse del suelo, tanto el como aquel auror de gafas estaban elevados en el aire con sus varitas unidas por aquel cordón de luz y encerrados en una especie de campana formada por rayos que salían de las varitas.

- ¡No hagan nada! – ordenó el auror a los suyos.

Chispas salían de todas partes del chorro de luz.

Entonces, una pelea por ver quien manejaba el chorro de luz estallo, ambos trataban de manejas las chispas que salían del chorro para que atacaran al otro.

Pero el auror era mas fuerte, sabia lo que hacia.

Sin darse cuenta, un súbito dolor le llego al momento en que las chispas tocaron su varita, un dolor insoportable que procedía a lo que pasaba en aquel momento: de su propia varita apareció el vestigio del encantamiento _Desmaius _ que acababa de usar, también apareció el encantamiento _Reducto _ y seguido de este pudo ver algo mucho mas impactante. Parecía una especie de espectro. Era uno de los guardias de seguridad que había matado hace un rato, luego salía otro y otro espectro de toda la gente que había matado. No lo podía creer, nunca había visto tal cosa.

Se sentía muy desesperado. Sabia que debía romper la conexión, no entendía por que pero debía hacerlo.

Entonces, concentrando todas sus fuerzas para sacar la varita y terminar el suplicio, rompió el encantamiento con lo que el chorro de luz desapareció, así también los espectros.

Cayó al suelo junto con su adversario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ordeno a sus secuaces salir de ahí, el encantamiento anti-desaparición ya no tenía efecto.

De un momento otro había desaparecido y se encontraba entrando en su gran mansión seguido por sus secuaces, próximo a investigar que era lo que había pasado.


	2. El temor de Harry

Capitulo dos: El temor de Harry

Se había ido, no podía saber donde, no podía saber quien era, pero sabia perfectamente que se había llevado.

La reconoció apenas la vio. Como no hacerlo, si había sido uno de los objetos que había estado presente en el momento mas importante de su vida.

Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer cuando dejo caer esa reliquia llamada _la piedra de la resurrección_ en el patio del colegio _Hogwarts_ hace 21 años y no podía entender como llego hasta aquí.

Se sentía abrumado, solo le quedaba irse a casa y contarle todo lo sucedido a su familia.

Luego de dar informe sobre el robo y lo sucedido en el museo al ministerio, se dispuso a irse a casa.

Al entrar a Grimmauld Place por el fuego escarlata de su chimenea encontró a su esposa con sus tres hijos cenando a la mesa. Entro y se sentó cansado y perplejo sobre su silla.

- ¿Qué pasó querido? – pregunto Ginny con preocupación.

Harry les contó todo lo sucedido en el museo muggle.

- Pero ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que se formara la conexión por el _Priori Incantatem_? – preguntó James, el hermano mayor – tu nos habías enseñado que solo sucedía con varitas de núcleos gemelos y la única que existía gemela a la tuya era de Voldemort.

- Quizás alguien tomó y usó la varita del Innombrable – dijo la hermana menor llamada Lily.

- Eso es imposible querida – dijo Harry – yo mismo destruí esa varita. Y me gustaría que llamaras a Voldemort por su nombre, el miedo al nombre solo aumenta el miedo al ser, y debo recordarte que yo fui quien lo destruí.

- ¿Entonces que puede ser papá? – preguntó avergonzada la niña.

- Solo puedo suponer, que a Fawkes el fénix del cual sacaron las plumas para mi varita y la de Voldemort, le sacaron otra antes de que Dumbledore se las diera a Ollivander para que las fabricara.

-Pero ¿Cómo saberlo? – dijo su otro hijo de mismo nombre del afamado director.

-Creo – dijo Harry – que debo ir directamente con el fabricante.

Harry tubo una mala noche, casi no pudo dormir de tanto pensar en aquel incidente ¿Quién seria aquel sujeto? ¿Por qué tenia una varita con el núcleo igual al suyo?

¿Por qué busca _las reliquias de la muerte_?.

Cuando despertó luego de continuadas pesadillas ya era de día, y decidió dirigirse al Callejón Diagon sin siquiera despertar a su esposa.

Bajó al primer piso a la chimenea, no era su medio favorito pero la red flu es mucho más rápida.

-Al caldero chorreante – dijo con voz decidida lanzando los polvos y viéndose rodeado de llamas escarlata.

Al entrar al local (que estaba lleno de gente) vio a su compañera de año en _Hogwarts _Hanna Habott sonriéndole con su rechoncha cara detrás de la barra

- ¿Lo de siempre Harry? – dijo la mujer alegremente.

- Hoy no, estoy muy ocupado, asuntos personales, tu sabes – y dejo a la mujer con una sonrisa abrumada mirándolo mientras entraba a la parte posterior del local.

Golpeo los ladrillos adecuados y Harry en un momento se encontro dentro del callejón donde tantas veces había estado.

Pasó frente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasly, la cual se encontraba como siempre llena de gente, pero no podía entrar a saludar, lo que debía hacer era mucho más importante.

Rápidamente llego al final del callejón y encontró el negocio de varitas de Ollivander, donde el propio dueño (ya muy viejo) estaba sentado esperando clientes.

-¡Harry Potter! – dijo el anciano exaltado - Madera de acebo con pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros, bonita y flexible, extraña combinación. Aun lo recuerdo a la perfección señor Potter – dijo con satisfacción- pero dígame ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- Exactamente es por mi varita que me encuentro acá, creo que debo hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Entonces pregunte pues mi buen muchacho – dijo el anciano con voz andrajosa.

- Me gustaría saber, si usted sabe de otra varita con el mismo núcleo que la mía, a excepción de la de Voldemort – al decir esto el anciano se estremeció ligeramente.

- Pero muchacho –dijo el anciano en tono de reproche - te lo dije el primer día que entraste a este local, y creo que lo recuerdas muy bien, solo _esa_ varita tenia el mismo núcleo que la tuya. Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno – dijo Harry con tono de preocupación – hace poco me paso algo muy inusual, algo llamado _Priori Incantatem_.

- Pero – dijo el anciano abrumado – eso es imposible, eso solo pasa con varitas gemelas, y la suya solo tenía una… al menos que, solo seria posible si el fénix del cual Dumbledore me dejo extraer las plumas hubiera tenido otro dueño anteriormente, el cual tambien lo uso para fabricar varitas. El nombre de aquel dueño no lo se, solo puedo suponer que el único fabricantes de varitas posible, es el mas cercano, mi fallecido amigo Gregorovitch.

Esa información abrumo la mente de Harry, pero no le decía nada, solo le daba nuevas e inquietantes cosas en que pensar.


	3. El descubrimiento de Grindelwald

Capitulo tres: El descubrimiento de Grindelwald

Ahí se encontraba el, sentado solo en su salón especial, el último heredero del afamado mago Gellert Grindelwald: su bisnieto Maximus.

Llevaba años tratando de cumplir el sueño por el cual su bisabuelo había terminado derrotado por su antiguo amigo Albus Dumbledore y muerto muchos años después en la prisión que el mismo construyo. Para cumplir ese sueño se había echo del antiguo castillo de su bisabuelo y se había propuesto cumplir su sueño pero siempre con un total secretismo, se había echo de su antiguo símbolo, se había echo de un selecto grupo de seguidores, y lo más importante: se había echo de su varita.

Era exactamente esa varita la cual le estaba causando tantos problemas.

Sabia perfectamente que esta varita había sido creada por el fabricante Gregorovitch hace muchos años, también sabia que su bisabuelo había matado a aquel hombre años después en su búsqueda de las reliquias, él había conseguido la varita de saúco.

Lo que aun no podía entender era el porque se había producido aquel extraño efecto con la varita de aquel auror que había reconocido como Harry Potter. Le hubiera gustado saber de que se trataba, necesitaba alguien que le diera aquella formación, y sabia que debía hablar directamente con el fabricante de la varita de Harry Potter.

-¡Elphias! – grito – ven acá ahora mismo.

Rápidamente un hombre calvo y alto envuelto en una capucha negra con el símbolo de su amó apareció en la puerta.

- Dígame amó – dijo con voz grave.

- Elphias tu eres de Londres – dijo algo irritado Grindelwald – y creo que sabes perfectamente quien es Harry Potter.

- Si, Potter es de Gran Bretaña y actualmente vive en Londres. Es el jefe del departamento de aurores, pero eso creo que ya lo sabe señor. – dijo el hombre calmadamente.

- Si, lo se – dijo muy irritado – necesito saber donde es que Harry Potter obtuvo su varita.

- Potter vivía con muggles – dijo con tono de asco el hombre – así que es de suponer que compro esa varita. Y el lugar más idóneo donde pudo comprarla es en Ollivander´s

en el callejón Diagon en Londres.

- Necesito hacerle una visita a ese tal Ollivander – dijo con decisión – dime exactamente donde queda.

Luego de darle las indicaciones, Elphias se fue apresuradamente.

Grindelwald no se había olvidado de lo que tenía en el bolsillo.

Por fin era suya, luego de tanto tiempo de búsqueda había encontrado una de las reliquias de la muerte que tanto lo apasionaban.

Era hermosa, negra y fría piedra que tanto deseaba, pero no la quería usar todavía, estaba guardando ese placer para el momento en que las obtuviera todas y pudiera revivir a su bisabuelo para mostrarle que su sueño se había echo realidad.

Con un sentimiento de felicidad mezclado con preocupación, se dispuso a irse a dormir, con la idea de que mañana en la mañana iría disfrazado al callejón Diagon (en caso de que se encontrara con alguien que lo reconociera).


End file.
